Noche de Viernes
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Los semes se fueron y dejaron a los ukes en casa, Skull Cascala no pensaba quedarse aburrido así que organizó una reunión en la casa del uke supremo, entiéndase Tsunayoshi Sawada, con todos los demás ukes. ¿Cómo acabara esto?


**Titulo:** Noche de Viernes

**Resumen:** Los semes se fueron y dejaron a los ukes en casa, Skull Cascala no pensaba quedarse aburrido así que organizó una reunión en la casa del uke supremo, entiéndase Tsunayoshi Sawada, con todos los demás ukes. ¿Cómo acabara esto?

**Autoras:** Melanie_Lupin_Black y Lorient

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece.

**Parejas:** Kyoya/Tsuna, Colonello/Lal, Fon/Skull/Verde, Mukuro/Fran/Bel, Xanxus/Squallo, Reborn/Lambo, Dino/Enma, Yamamoto/Gokudera, Byakuran/Shoichi.

**Noche de Viernes**

Era la noche del viernes todos los semes habían salido a tomar dejando a sus ukes solos en casa disque para que terminaran de limpiar. Si claro en cuanto su semes habían desaparecido, Skull Cascala había tomado el teléfono había llamado a todos los pobres ukes solos en su casa en una noche de viernes y los había invitado a todos a casa del uke mayor Tsuna cuyos padres estaban de viaje por lo que el tenia la casa para si sola.

De inmediato Gokudera había asegurado que le llegaba a la casa de Jundaime, Enma también dijo que no tenía nada que hacer, Lambo que remedio ya vivía en casa de Tsuna, Tsuna ni enterado de que todos le iban a caer en su casa, Irie también se apuntó cuando le pasaron la voz. Gokudera por su parte le aviso a Squalo que aseguro que le llegaba solo por molestar a Xanxus y no obedecerlo, Fran que estaba aburrido le vio y le dijo que lo llevaba o lo delataba así que Squalo no tuvo mas remedio que llevarlo. Así llegaron todos a casa de Tsuna cuando para su sorpresa se encontraron a Colonello frente a la casa de este.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Skull sobresaltado mirando a todos lados.-¿tu que haces aquí? es una reunión de ukes-aseguro pensando que los habían atrapado en su "escapada", tangando saliva creyéndose en serios problemas cuando sus semes se enteraran.

-Matémoslo así no nos puede delatar-alzo su espada el escandaloso tiburón de los Varia, entiéndase Superbi Squalo, quien una cosa era que le quisiera sacar el dedo del medio a la espalda de su jefe con esa escapada y otra muy distinta era querérselo sacar de frente que era lo que literalmente se interpretaría si su jefe y temperamental pareja se enterara y una de sus manos ya era mecánica no necesitaba que le rompieran el dedo medio de la otra... Eso por no hablar de lo que Xanxus le aria a su culo en venganza.

Colonello levanto sus manos en son de paz antes de que el montón de uke le hiciera papilla ahí mismo.

-Trate de salir con los otros semes, pero Lal me pego y me dejo limpiando la ropa y ella se fue con ellos a tomar...Kora-tuvo que admitir el rubio metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón verde- no me iba a quedar en la casa... además ya había lavado toda la ropa, así que decidí unirme a ustedes Kora-se encogió de hombros el rubio, asiendo que los demás se calmaran, si Lal Mirch era muy capas de lo que decía el rubio y mas.

-Parece ser que no siempre estar arriba en el sexo significa que uno sea el dominante-dijo Fran en su usual tono apático.

Tsuna por su parte cuando vio a todos esos frente a su casa agradeció a kami-sama el todavía no vivir con Hibari-san y vivir con sus padres, esa multitud de herbívoros de seguro haría que su pareja lo quisiera kamikorusarh hasta la muerte, pero por otra parte... Kyouya solo era algo pervertido y no le obligaba a hacer las tareas de la casa ni nada por el estilo como la mayoría de sus pobres amigos. Bueno eso era el, por que en cambio Lambo..., bueno el estaba que quería huir de Reborn porque era demasiado sádico para la pobre vaquita.

Tsuna se había sorprendido cuando llamaron a su casa y él y el Bovino abrieron encontrándose a todos allí sorprendiéndose aun más al ver a Colonello, Squalo y Fran, pero dado que Hibari estaba ocupado con los otros semes… se relajo visiblemente sonriéndoles amablemente de forma torpe como él era siempre.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -preguntó mientras les dejaba pasar dentro de la casa.

-Buenas noches Tsuna-kun -saludó Irie con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, ¿habéis podido escapar? -preguntó Lambo al verlos, bueno los chismes se regaban rápido así que el bovino sabia de la reunión planeada por Skull (todos los ukes menos el despistado de Tsuna lo sabían) pero no había pensado que podrían escapar realmente con éxito.

-Ni que fuera difícil-se encogió de hombros Fran-Bel sempai no ve nada gracias a su pelo y Mukuro san parece una piña con su pelo… y huele a piña- se encogió de hombros mientras nadie le prestaba atención o trataba de entenderlo, ni siquiera entendían que tenia que ver el cabello en forma de piña de uno de los semes del ilusionista para que este no se enterara de que se le había escapado el uke… lo de Bel… bueno eso si lo entendían mejor, incluso era un misterio para los Varia como el autonombrado príncipe podía ver para lanzar sus cuchillos con todo ese cabello en la cara.

-Claro que si nos escapamos ¡VOII!-Grito el peliblanco de los Varia-No le iba a hacer caso a ese imbécil de Xanxus-juraba Squalo.-No soy su sirvienta para quedarme lavando su ropa mientras él se va a tomar con los demás semes-siguió gritando con una venita en la frente.

-A Lal jamás se le ocurrirá que yo no le haría caso, Kora-se encogió de hombros Colonello-Así que escaparme no fue difícil, la puerta de la casa ni siquiera tenia la llave puesta Kora.

-Claro que no se le ocurriría que el tonto del Kora buscara golpes de gratis-dijo Fran asintiendo.

-Bueno Tsuna todos estamos aquí para la fiesta que nos invito Skull san-le dijo Enma Kozato con una sonrisa a su Dame amigo como el.

-no te preocupes Tsuna sabemos que tus padres no están aquí, tu pon la casa nosotros traemos el resto-le mostro Skull la bolsa llena de botellas de sake que traía.

-Yo traje bocadillos Jundaime-levanto Gokudera la bolsa que tenia en su mano.

Tsuna se quedó con los ojos abiertos entre horrorizado y divertido por las vidas "conyugales" de sus amigos, mientras negaba con la cabeza; tenía que reconocer que sus amigos eran idiotas, pero los mejores, aunque el mismo no podía hablar de ser idiota, cuando el tenia el listón.

-Está bien, al menos tanto Lambo como yo hemos tenido "suerte" -dijo haciendo comillas en suerte.

-Dilo por ti -Se quejó el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Tú no tienes que aguantar al pervertido, sádico y violento de Reborn tooooooodo el día -dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello con desespero.

-Estamos en las mismas..., Byakuran-san es demasiado propenso a ponerse activo cuando como excesivos malvaviscos... y él es adicto a esas cosas azucaradas, dudo sobrevivir -suspiró el peli naranja.

Tsuna por su parte no comentó nada de Hibari-san porque temía que lo molieran a golpes, sabia que se enteraría si decía algo de algún modo Hibari se enteraría, siempre se enteraba.

-Ja ¿ustedes se quejan?-Les pregunto el peli-violeta arcobaleno ahora en cuerpo de adulto desde que habían roto la maldición de los arcobalenos- solo tienen un seme, prueben a tratar de complacer a Fon y a Verde a la vez-se quejo Skull acomodándose en la sala de los Sawada-les aseguró que en la cama de tranquilo Fon no tiene nada-juro con un puchero- y ¿Verde?... ja ese pervertido quiere hacerlo en cualquier rincón de la casa disque para experimentar en que parte de la casa se siente mejor… escusas-aseguro-... que soy uno mi culo no da para más-se quejo Skull.

-Pues yo no tendré dos pero Xanxus da por 10 y es un pervertido-aseguro Squalo.-Otro como el y juro que yo mismo me corto la garganta.-dijo con un estremecimiento al imaginarse tener otro seme como su jefe.

-Mukuro y Bel sempai siempre hacen competencias a ver quien me hace la cosa mas pervertida en la noche o en el día-les conto Fran apáticamente.

-Yamamoto es un pervertido-confeso Gokudera poniéndose rojo mientras se sentaba en el suelo sobre un cojín que cogió de uno de los sofás.

-¿Yamamoto?-pregunto Squalo incrédulo-venga que es demasiado sanito.-se burlo el tiburón varia.

-Claro que no-grito Gokudera prendiendo un cigarro para relajarse-A ese pervertido le gusta jugar con cosas-mascullo poniéndose rojo.

-¿Cosas?-provoco Squalo.

-Si comida, chocolate, sushi y todas esas cosas dice que saben mejor si las come sobre mi-les dijo tomando el baso de sake que les paso Colonello apiadándose de el.- ¿y tu qué?-pregunto Gokudera al rubio ex-arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-Yo hago lo que Lal dice cuando Lal dice o si no me pega Kora-se quejo el rubio-que mujer más temperamental Kora, pero muy fogosa Kora- sonrió complacido por esto último el oji-azul.

El castaño dueño de la casa tomo el baso de sake que le pasa Lambo y les sonrió a sus amigos.

-En eso estoy con vosotros, Hibari-san es demasiado impulsivo y bastante pervertido, gracias a Kami sama por que todavía vivo con mis padres, que sino..., no sabría en donde sentarme –aseguro con un estremecimiento-a veces pienso que en algún momento me meterá también sus tonfas-dijo mientras se ponía pálido y dejaba el baso de sake para no tirarlo al recordar el instrumento del demonio de su pareja.

-Reborn por el contrario hace todo lo que quiere con consentimiento o sin él-dijo el bovino mientras suspiraba negando con la cabeza y tragándose de golpe el trago de sake para relajarse con 15 años y a pesar de ser el menor de la sala tomaba mejor que todos esos universitarios que eran sus amigos y familia.- Ya ha utilizado tantas cosas conmigo y dentro de mi que no sé que más esperar...-Admito Lambo con la tranquilidad que daba la resinación, por que si se trataba de Reborn tu solo puedes resignarte y asestarlo, por que el ara lo que quiera si o si.

-Yo en eso tengo suerte, Byakuran no es demasiado excesivo y siempre está atento pero... –El rostro de Irie Shoichi se ensombreció mientras hablaba-cuando tiene un subidón de azúcar es lo peor que me puedo encontrar-se lamento y los subidones de azúcar de su pareja no eran nada raro teniendo en cuenta la adición de este por los malvaviscos.

-Tengo una idea-sonrió Skull con un brillo malicioso en la mirada-juguemos verdad o prenda, el que elija prenda tendrá que beber un chupito de sake-dijo obligando a todos a aceptar.

Todos se sentaron en circulo en la sala alrededor de la mesita del centro y Skull empezó para desgracia de Enma, el fue el primero que callo apuntado por la infame botella.

-¿Verdad o prenda?-pregunto Skull y antes de que Enma respondiera ya le había soltado la pregunta-¿que es lo mas pervertido que te a echo el Cavallone?

Enma casi se atraganto con el sake cuando Skull le hiso esa pregunta.

-¡Eh! –se quejo el Kozato poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo mientras baja la mirada pensativo- usar un invento que le permitió traer a su yo del futuro durante varias horas y volverme loco hasta el día siguiente, no recuerdo todo lo que me hicieron, incluso llegué a tenerle miedo durante dos semanas-se lamentó-pensé que nunca más podría sentarme correctamente después de todo lo que me hicieron.

-¿Nunca le ha dado un uso interesante a ese látigo?-pregunto Squalo con curiosidad asiendo un gesto kinky para que todos entendieran a que se refería.

-Capitán sempai es usted muy metiche-dijo Fran.

-¿¡VOI! ¡¿A quién llamas metiche rana tonta?-le reclamo Squalo a punto de levantarse para rebanar a la rana de los varia pero fue detenido por Gokudera que lo sostuvo en su lugar.

-Paz... –ordeno el guardián de la tormenta sin despegar sus ojos de Enma-yo también quiero saber-admitió Gokudera.

-No tiene que contestar si no quiere, es su turno-dijo Skull aunque él también se moría por saber, el Cavallone siempre tenía ese látigo consigo y además el potro parresia saber usarlo bien se preguntaba si alguna vez abría hecho llegar a Enma a algún orgasmo usando ese juguete.

Con todas las miradas sobre el Enma no pudo más que ponerse aun mas rojo si eso era posible, agradecido de la salida que le dio Skull tomo la botella en vez de contestar y la giro esta vez la boca de la botella apunto al tiburón de Varia.

-Squalo-san... –desvió la atención de su persona y su vida sexual con Dino Cavallone-¿verdad o prenda?

-Dispara, que sea verdad-dijo Squalo dándose un chupito de sake como quiera. Enma era muy sanito como para hacerle una pregunta embarazosa en realidad pensaba el tiburón completamente confiado.

Una sonrisa sádica surcó el rostro de Enma quien tenía la vista hacia el piso por lo tanto no la vieron por lo que cuando la subió era una de "santo" de nuevo.

-¿Cuantas cosas ha utilizado Xanxus-san para tener sexo con usted?-preguntó aun con aquella sonrisa tan dame de él.

Squalo escupió el sake que tenía en la boca no se vio venir la pregunta del mocoso, a lo mucho se imaginaba una pregunta del tipo ¿eres virgen? ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso? El Kozato lo había sorprendido, se limpio los labios con la manga de la camisa y dio otro trago.

-Niño llevo años acostándome con ese Boss malnacido, ¿Como pretendes que lleve la cuenta?-le pregunto recuperándose rápidamente-muchas el idiota no tiene empacho en ir a un sex shop y ver qué cosas nuevas puede usar en mi eso cuando no se le acaba la paciencia y consigue algo casero-dijo Squalo recordando algunas de las cosas que Xanxus había usado con el, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que un pepino podía ser usado como un falo, hasta que Xanxus lo uso una ves para hacerlo masturbarse ante sus ojos. –Mi turno-sacudió su cabeza para volver al presente asiendo girar la botella, esta señalo a Tsuna. -¿Verdad o prenda?-pregunto con una sonrisa de pura malicia sin ocultarla en lo mas mínimo… después de todo no en vano era un varia.

-Que más da, que sea verdad... -dijo Tsuna nervioso encogiéndose de hombros desconfiado de la sonrisa del tiburón.

-¿ya te estreno Hibari? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? y ¿donde?-le señalo el capitán dándole al sake como los demás, apiadándose según el de la mirada nerviosa de Tsuna y asiéndole una pregunta decente.

A pesar de que se esperaba algo peor aun así Tsunayoshi se sonrojó mientras suspiraba otra vez

-Si. En la sala del comité disciplinario cuando terminamos la secundaria en Nanimori -dijo claramente para luego tomar otro vasito de sake para que se le pasara la vergüenza de su confesión, su primera ves había sido en la escuela, en el salón del temible comité disciplinario presidido por Kyoya.

-Juju salió pervertido ave-kun mira que hacerlo en su amada Nami-Chuu-rio Skull mientras Squalo asentía complacido con la respuesta-tu turno Tsuna-le dijo Skull.

Aun rojo Tsuna giró la botella que dio en Skull y al igual que Enma sonrió sádico pero mostrándolo.

-Skull-kun... ¿verdad o prenda?

-¿Porque sonríes así?-trago saliva Skull-Verdad-se apresuro a decir al ver como todos lo miraban no iba a quedar como un cobarde, tomo un trago de sake para darse valor ya estaba medio entonadito.

- ¿Cual es la posición más vergonzosa en la que te han puesto Fon y Verde durante todo el tiempo que llevan saliendo?

Skull susurro algo que nadie entendió.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto Colonello picándole sin poderlo evitar.

-Que parecen expertos en inventar posiciones vergonzosas para mi, una ves me ataron de pie a una viga del pecho y se dedicaron a hacerme perversiones-dio con las mejillas rojas sin confesar que se dedicaron a ingeniárselas para meterse juntos en el agujero de su culo uno desde adelante y otro desde atrás… estuvo como dos días sin poder caminar-otras me han atado a la cama, esas son sobre todo cuando trato de decir que no-tuvo que confesar para asombro de todos que si bien de Verde se lo hubieran esperado de Fon jamás.-Suficiente-dijo con las mejillas rojas el peli violeta bebiendo sake y girando la botella esta ves salió Lambo.-¿Verdad, o prenda vaquita?-le pregunto el peli violeta.

Tsuna tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír ante la situación en la que había puesto a Skull y se sintió "orgulloso", ahora le tocaba el turno a su hermanito postizo quién recién terminaba de tomarse su... quién sabe que numero de vaso de sake.

-Por supuesto que verdad -dijo acomodándose con una sonrisa en su rostro el pelinegro.

-¿Lo mas pervertido que te a echo Reborn?-le pregunto Skull y todos querían escuchar la respuesta con verdadero interés, se preguntaban que seria lo mas pervertido que le había echo el Hitman pedófilo al chiquillo.

Lambo se quedó pensativo buscando en su memoria entre todas las cosas pervertidas cual era la que más le había hecho sonrojarse hasta que dio con ella.

-Una vez le obligó a León a transformarse en un consolador y mientras estaba penetrándome usó el consolador metiéndolo también, estuve sin hablarle un mes, me fui y todo de vuelta a Italia, pero él fue por mí y me trajo por los pelos-suspiro Lambo.

-Auch-asintieron Skull y Fran solidariamente también ellos sabían sobre penetraciones dobles de cuando en cuando, dado que ambos tenían dos semes y estos a veces les gustaba ponerse ingeniosos.-tu turno-le cedió al bovino el turno.

Asintió y giró cayéndole a Colonello.

-¿Verdad o prenda rubiales?

Colonello trago saliva con la de cosas vergonzosas que Lal le había echo hacer tenia miedo pero no podía quedar como un cobarde y menos cuando Skull se había atrevido. No podía ser tan malo se dijo el bovino era el mas joven de ellos por tanto debía ser el menos malicioso. Grave error por parte de Colonello estar con Reborn había pervertido la mente de Lambo.

-Verdad por supuesto Kora.-Dijo el rubio tomando sake para el valor.

-¿Qué es lo peor que te ha obligado a hacer Lal?-preguntó tranquilo con una sonrisa medio borrachita Lambo.

Dado que el bovino no aclaro que se refería a sexo Colonello sonrió con alivio.

-Pues de todo esa mujer es el demonio, me a obligado a aprender a cocinar, a aprender a lavar la rapo, a planchar ahhh y cuando se aburre practica su puntería del tiro al blanco conmigo Kora-sonrió escuchando las quejas de los demás ukes que habían respondido preguntas de su vida sexual. Si Lambo hubiese aclarado que quería saber que era lo peor que le había obligado a hacer Lal en su vida sexual, tendría que admitir que fue la primera ves que la peli azul, le metió un consolador por el culo mientras se la chupaba… dios fue sumamente vergonzoso pero había sido el mejor orgasmo de Colonello con la boca de su amada Lal y aquel juguete estimulando su punto dulce. El problema fue que Lal se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le había gustado a su rubio, así que ahora tenia la manía de ponerse un cinturón consolador y cogerse al rubio hasta que este deliraba de placer mientras le decía cosas calientes y palabras amorosas al oído, en el sexo eran de las pocas veces que su Lal era cariñosa. Oh y cuando no hacia eso, muchas veces le ponía a Colonello un consolador mientras este se la cogía, decía que así Colonello se la cogía con mas entusiasmo… bueno pero por ahora sus vergonzosos secretos estaban a salvo.

Lambo suspiro al escuchar a Colonello, no era la respuesta que quería pero entendía perfectamente al rubio.

-A veces me pregunto si ellos y ella nos quieren solo para tener un agujero con el que disfrutar y que les hagamos los quehaceres como esclavos o nos quieren en verdad... –dijo el Bovino- Te toca girar-le dijo a Colonello.

-En mi caso me quieren para tener un pene con el que jugar y un esclavo de paso Kora-asintió Colonello en acuerdo con ellos girando la botella esta ves el elegido fue Irie.-Shoichi kun... ¿verdad o prenda, Kora?

Irie Shoichi sonrió encantadoramente y sin importarle que le llamaran cobarde dijo con firmeza.

-Prenda.

-¿Que es lo...? ¡¿QUE? ¿Por qué Prenda? no seas cobarde Kora-se quejo el rubio que ya tenía una pregunta maliciosa preparada para su turno.

-No, no soy cobarde, soy listo. Prefiero emborracharme a tener que contar mis intimidades-dijo el superdotado intelectual-además da igual ya casi todos estamos medio borrachos.

-Esa no es la única prenda ahí que poner un castigo cuando se elija prenda ¿no creen kora?-pregunto Colonello a los demás-los que estén de acuerdo conmigo levanten la mano Kora-ordeno y unánimemente todos levantaron su mano tal ves con esperanza de hacer cambiar a Irie de opinión querían saber de la vida sexual del malvavisco malvado.

- Adelante pues, recordad que el castigo está extenso de preguntas -sonrió nuevamente recordándoles las normas del juego Irie asestando el castigo.

-Tu castigo es... Besar con lengua a...Squalo, Kora- señalo el rubio.

-¡VOI!-grito Squalo-¿quieres que Xanxus me mate si se entera?

-No se va a enterar no seas llorica, Kora. Lo que en esta fiesta se haga en esta fiesta se queda, Kora-le convenció Colonello, Squalo asintió nadie le llamaría llorica él era bien hombre aun cuando Xanxus le destrozara el culo cada noche.

-Está bien-dijo Irie encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Squalo para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle como ellos habían dicho. Los pucheros por no poder saber nada sobre la vida sexual del malvavisco malvado y el genio, acabaron en cuanto vieron el fogoso beso que esos dos se dieron, por que Squalo asiéndose con el control había tomado a Irie de la cintura inclinándolo un poco contra su cuerpo y dándole un buen beso como esos que le daba Xanxus a él todo lengua, todo caliente y todo sexual. Tan envuelto estaban en el beso que no notaron cuando Lambo les saco una foto con su teléfono móvil.

-tiempo, tiempo Kora, castigo cumplido Kora-aseguro Colonello tomando sake para bajarse el calentó que esos dos habían puesto a todos.

Irie que se había dejado llevar por el beso poniendo la misma intensidad habiendo aprendiendo del Gesso se separó al escuchar a Colonello mientras se lamía los labios y sonreía para luego girarse y sentarse en su sitio

-Me toca-dijo tranquilamente el genio, mientras giraba la botella y caía en Gokudera- ¿Verdad o prenda Gokudera Kun?

-Prenda-dijo Gokudera sacándose el cigarrillo de los labios para poder tomar más sake ya estaba medio borrachito y se notaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Otro listo- Asintió Irie, después de todo Gokudera Hayato era un genio pensó mientras reía por lo bajito- ¿qué castigo le damos? –pidió opinión al resto.

-Otro beso calentorro de esos-boto Skull con entusiasmo.

-¿con quién?-pregunto Irie mirando a todos con curiosidad.

-Yo voto por su amado Jundaime-sonrió Lambo con malicia recibiendo una mirada asesina de Smoking bomb.

-Tu maldita vaca que estas insinuando con Jundaime-se le fue a echar Gokudera a Lambo encima pero fue detenido por un divertido Squalo que ya se reía medio borracho como los demás.

-a mi me parece buena idea Irie… ¿Que dices tú?-apoyo al bovino el espadachín de Varia.

Irie se recolocó sus gafas las cuales relucieron mientras sonreía demasiado malicioso para el gusto del chico bomba de los Vongola.

-Me parece un castigo estupendo -dijo mientras miraba a Tsunayoshi divertido.

-Iiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeh!-grito el castaño tratándose de levantar para escapar pero Fran le sostuvo para que no lo hiciera y le lanzó directamente a Gokudera quién fue tan acertado que ambos labios se tocaron.

Gokudera por su parte no tuvo tiempo de protestar y defender la virtud de su Jundaime y hacer bolar por los aires a todos esos malditos cuando sintió los labios de su Jundaime sobre los de el sonrojándose y pasándole tímidamente los brazos por la cintura profundizó un poco más el beso aunque en comparación con el de Irie y Squalo fue inocente el de ellos, mientras Lambo les retrataba con su móvil divertido. Pero si bien el beso era agradable para Tsuna también empezó a entrar en pánico al imaginarse la reacción de Hibari. Y Hibari Kyoya se enteraría, siempre se enteraba de todo aunque Tsuna no sabía como así que asustado y sin poder evitarlo activó sus llamas y golpeó a Smoking bomb en la cara dejándolo noqueado y con ojitos en espiral por unos momentos, mientras sus llamas desaparecían automáticamente al notar lo que había echo, dividido entre socorrer a su autonombrada mano derecha o huir antes de que Hibari apareciera de algún lado y le kamikoruseara.

-Igual ya hay foto-rio Skull despertando a Gokudera cuyos ojitos estaban en espiral. Mientras Squalo repartía otra ronda de sake con Colonello para animar la fiesta-tu turno Gokudera-le informo el arcobaleno de la nube.

Tsuna en una esquinita lloriqueaba dividiéndose su tiempo pidiendo disculpas a Gokudera por haberle golpeado y pidiendo disculpas a Hibari por haberle sido "infiel".

-Ya no seas llorica Irie y yo tuvimos que hacerlo toma esto y relájate nadie se enterara-rio Squalo dándole un vaso a Tsuna con sake mientras Gokudera se disculpaba con su Jundaime antes de girar la botella esta ves el desafortunado fue Fran.

-¿Verdad o prenda?-pregunto con un cigarrillo en su boca.

Tsuna miro a Squalo con duda mientras Gokudera giraba la botella que apunto a Fran pero asintió decidiendo confiar en ellos y tomarse su sake.

-Verdad chico bomba-dijo Fran simplemente.

-Verdad-sonrió Gokudera sacándose momentáneamente el cigarro de la boca-¿quién es mas pervertido Mukuro Rokudo o Belphegor? y ¿por qué?-pregunto mientras la bola de chismosos le miraban con interés en la respuesta.

El de cabeza de rana, como solían llamarle, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Pienso que Mukuro-sempai..., puesto que hace sus ilusiones demasiado reales y demasiado brutales a veces y cuando no son demasiado brutales son demasiados pervertidas-dijo pensativo-; mientras que Bel-sempai es demasiado sádico adorando herirme mientras lo hacemos con su cuchillos aunque nunca nada serio que no sane rápido-dijo con un tono neutral de voz tal y cual siempre usaba.

Todos miraron alucinados a la ranita pobrecito con semejantes pervertidos había ido a acabar. Todos siguieron bebiendo y jugando su tonto juego hasta caer unos encima de otros acostados donde podían en la sala mas borrachos que una cuba, esa fue la escena que se encontró Reborn al llegar a su casa (bueno en realidad la casa de su dame alumno pero eso era un detalle menor para el espartano tutor), ¿qué hacia ese montón de chusma ahí? Se pregunto al ver a la bola de borrachos tirados por toda la sala en diferentes posiciones. Frunció el entrecejo encontrando a Lambo acostado con una pierna encima del sofá y la cabeza sobre el regazo de Colonello que tenía su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y babeaba por un ladito. Trato de despertar al bovino sin ningún éxito pues este solo siguió durmiendo por lo que tomo su celular al verlo tirado en el suelo, pero al abrirlo encontró las fotos de "la reunión" sus ojos se estrecharon y una venita salió en su frente, pero antes de ceder a sus impulsos y golpear a toda la chusma en su sala escribió un mensaje desde su celular a los otros semes y a Lal, con una foto de como estaban todos dormidos y borrachos en su sala y asegurándole que tenia unas fotos que les interesaría ver de esa "fiesta". Ja sus ukes sabrían ahora lo que era bueno, como que se llamaba Reborn.

**Fin**

Espero que se disfrutaran el fic y se divirtieran leyendolo. Lori y yo lo escribimos con mucho cari~no, asi que no sean malo y dejen un coment esa es nuestra paga XD


End file.
